This invention relates to a housing for an elongate automobile steering wheel lock, particularly to one having its outer surface hardened with special treatment, made of a flat metal plate without need of a mold to make it, preventing the locking means from forceful breakage to enhance anti-theft effect, and suffering minimum corrosion.
Common conventional automobile steering wheel locks are generally made of an upper housing and a lower housing combined together to make a locking means housing, having a passageway formed in one end of the locking means housing for a cylindrical rod and a small diameter rod to insert in for a deadbolt pushed by a spring to extend in to engage one of plural annular grooves formed on the small diameter rod to lock the extensible elongate steering wheel rod. And the conventional locking means housing for an elongate automobile steering wheel lock and the locking means are made as integral with aluminum alloy or zinc alloy, having disadvantages as follows.
1. The locking means and the housing are made of the same material, thereby making it impossible to harden the outer surfaces of these comoponents.
2. As the outer surface of the locking means housing is not. hardened with special treatment, it is liable to be broken by illegal force and lose its anti-theft effect.
3. As the outer surface of the locking means housing is not hardened with special treatment, it is liable to be corroded by air and become fragile to be easily broken or too worn off to use.
4. The conventional locking means and the upper housing are made integral, and many kinds of molds for different sizes of them are needed to cope with different type of automobile steel wheels, thereby increasing manufacturing cost a great deal.